Drabbles
by lightcycle
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I did for LJ. Pairings include Axel&Zexion, Roxas&Sora, Demyx&Zexion, Riku&Sora, Vexen&Demyx, Sephiroth&Cloud and DiZ&Riku. Ratings range from G to M.
1. Roxas&Sora

Roxas/Sora

Cross-stitching

As high as possible

Home at last! It had been so long since I'd had a moment to enjoy myself. I flopped on the sofa, unbuttoning my trousers.

_Nudge, nudge._

Speaking of enjoying myself…

I felt my soul wretch briefly, hands that weren't supposed to be there edging up my sides. I gasped slightly, feather light touches moving up my spine, the feeling of chapped lips on my neck halting my breathing momentarily. I saw, no felt, my alter ego.

As his fingers outlined my abdomen, it felt as though I was doing this to myself. He was there, and yet still attached to me, part of me, in my heart. It hurt for him to be touching me, extending _our_ energy, the cross stitching connecting our souls stretching, straining to comply with his actions. It was like he was trying to rip us apart. Not that that would be hard to handle.

"Your libido is insatiable." He smiled against my neck, fingers gliding down the curve of my ass, tracing the butterfly shape of my pelvis, rubbing up and down my thighs, lingering where tension had built up the most.

His actions left me fuzzy headed, my moans resounding thorough my empty apartment, hands branding me in a way that I couldn't wash off, the heat my body was experiencing spreading to my face, flushing as his skilled hands worked me into a frenzy, my actions nullified when I tried to respond. It was his show. And then as I moaned out his name, he vanished back inside my heart, his efforts leaving me exhausted from using the energy to support both of us. He uttered no goodbye, no comfort, not a single sweet nothing in my ear.

But even as my 'seams' were no longer bursting, I found myself thinking about what that could have possibly meant, so very much alone again.


	2. Axel&Zexion

Axel/Zexion

Emptiness

PG 16

I heard the wind whistle through the cracks in the window, furiously trying to enter the room. I heard the water in the puddles ripple as the heavy rain pelted itself against the windows. I could smell the twang of rusting metal, the scent of electrical wires sizzling.. I could see the heartless crawling, the neon lights flicker. I curled myself into a tighter ball on my bed, resting my chin on my knee.

But I couldn't feel _him_. I couldn't feel his gentle touches, his tender hands brushing my hair behind my ear.

_I want to see your eyes…_

I couldn't feel the soothing kisses on my forehead, his actions assuring me that everything was okay. I couldn't feel his arms around me, holding me close. He didn't wipe away my tears anymore; he didn't soothe me when I screamed. Even my own pitiful illusions didn't remind me of him. I couldn't trick myself into believing he was there when he so obviously…wasn't.

I want so badly to feel him kiss me like he used to, trailing down my neck, making me flush. To feel his thighs straddle my waist, assurance that we were more than just 'nobodies', that we could be a 'somebody' to another 'somebody' out there. He lit me on fire.

_Mmbaby_…

I burned for him, my skin blazed in his wake, cheeks hot from his words. He sent me into an inferno of pleasure, my mind ready to combust after his tortures.

But now I was cold. I didn't feel like I had a chance at a heart anymore. I felt so empty.

_Goodbye_.


	3. DiZ&Riku

DiZ/Riku

Soft

Any

Sweet, sweet pleasure. Gods, this felt wonderful! This bliss, up my sides and down my back, simple satisfaction filling my every pore. This joy, despicable and evil in every aspect, was shooting waves of delight into my brain, overloading my senses. Happiness of this variety should most certainly be outlawed!

These pillows!

Burying my face into their wonderful breathtakingly feathery softness, I heard myself gasp in delight. How was it I missed out on their existence before now? Going through a world of darkness was almost justified by these magnificent balls of fluff. Mmm so soft…

"I knew that this would please you."

I jumped him, noses and lips touching simultaneously before we fell to the floor. It was hard to muster the will power to drag myself away from my downy heaven, I'll admit. But the poor man needed to be thanked, praised, worshiped even!

He looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled at him, winked and leaped back onto the bed which was clearly calling my name. Other pleasures could wait until the first one had been properly beneficial.


	4. Vexen&Demyx

Vexen/Demyx

Arabian Nights

PG+

"Hot…"

I slowly brought my hand to my temple, massaging it gently.

"Please stop."

The sitarist looked over to me, sweat glistening on his forehead, his hairdo beginning to suffer in the humidity.

"Please stop complaining. I know it's hot. I'm hot too!"

The youth began muttering something sounding similar to 'godforsaken place' and 'heatstroke' causing the scientist to chuckle.

"Hey! It's not funny! It's hot! It's way too hot to be nighttime!"

I laughed and wordlessly put an icicle into my mouth, as soon as it was apparent that the Nocturne was looking in the general direction of his boots. I had a secret stash stored in his right front pocket, and I certainly didn't feel like sharing with the nuisance following me. I slipped my hand in said pocket to keep my prize treasures from melting instantly.

"Oi, what was that?!?"

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you just put something into your mouth! And it looked cold!"

"Preposterous."

A few more steps sounded from behind my back before they quickened and Demyx was now by my side.

"I saw it! You have ice in your front pocket!"

"Absolutely not."

He looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched up in a ridiculous fashion. He had his tongue stuck out, as if in thought, and was biting on it gently. I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness.

But my smile quickly changed into a more twisted expression as a slim hand slipped into my unfilled front pocket, his chest very, very close to my back. I felt his heat labored breathing on my neck, the fingers filling out my pants teasing me effortlessly.

"Oh, c'mon Vexie…Surely you wouldn't miss a single (stroke), little (stroke), insignificant (stroke) piece?" I almost let a strained moan escape my lips as I started to become aroused at his touches. Wait, what was I doing?! I was being manipulated!

Ah…but maybe that wasn't so bad just this once.

"Take some! Just…get off me!" My face blushed as I said it. It must have just been the heat. Only the heat. It was a very simple equation that involved…

A hand slipped into my front pocket with a final stroke, taking more than half my stash. It was promptly shoved into his mouth, as he retreated a safe distance, sucking his fingers thoughtfully.

Damn water mage.


	5. Sephiroth&Cloud

Sephiroth/Cloud

Devil's Thrill

R

For lj user"gothaheartholo" 

Word Count: 495

AN: I'm sure this idea has been used…but I just couldn't think of anything else! Also…it starts off slightly bad, but nevertheless…I hope you enjoy it! strike It's even the longest one! /strike 

Fresh breeze in my hair, the sound of my bike roaring in the silence of the country road, the smell of it's fumes up my nose. What could possibly be more refreshing? Well, it would be refreshing if I didn't have a very persistent stalker who…oh…maybe just wanted to kill me half of the time.

Darting around a corner, I saw the dirt path leading through the woods of a nearby town. I increased my speed, more of that delicious air whipping at my sides. The sunlight overhead was almost blinding, but soon, in a few miles, I would be under the comfort of the trees. And, perhaps, away from _his_ searching eyes.

As I steadily gained enough speed to be well over the limit, the sun slowly became dimmer though I was no where near the trees.

Sephiroth.

Calmly, he landed, seated side-saddle on my bike, grabbing my shoulders as he did so. I almost swerved the bike into the guard rails.

"Now Cloud, has it really been that long?"

I gritted my teeth together, refusing to answer. Forcing myself not to.

He trailed a hand down my back, forcing me to accidentally rev the motor.

"I'd say it has been."

He shifted his leg to the other side so that his crotch was directly in the curve of my ass, making several slow and deliberate adjustments that caused me to shiver. I had to concentrate on the road though…the forest was coming up soon. I shrugged his hands off of me.

"Cloud…don't resist."

Nails dug painfully into my back, reminding me not to. I swallowed harshly.

"Speed up. Let's make it interesting. How long can you keep your cool?"

I pushed the bike a few more mph, its slight groan reminding me not to push it _too_ much harder.

"Sephiroth, why can't you just go elsewhere? I'm going to crash if you try to fuck me here!"

He began trailing light kisses down my neck, a hand slipping into my leather trousers.

"I'm just trying to make things a bit more exciting."

I swerved as those talented hands were put to work, my concentration failing me briefly. Strokes, kisses, bites, none of it mattered to Sephiroth. As long he was successfully going to cause me to force myself into an untimely death, he was happy.

I shuddered violently as his hands sped their pace up…wait, was I going faster? Was my vision failing me? Everything was all hazy…My road was nearing…I was nearing…

"Ah!"

I narrowly missed a guardrail going into my turn, the bike falling so far to the side that I almost tipped, Sephiroth pushing us back up so that the bike was balanced. As I lay limp in his arms, he took control, another swerve leading us away from an oncoming tree.

He slammed the brakes, pushing me off of him in order to take to the skies once again.

"I'll be back when you can better control that motorcycle."


	6. Zexion&Demyx

Zexion/Demyx

I miss you…

Any

As Demyx paced about in the depths of the Underworld (which quite frankly gave him the creeps), he began to shiver. It was cold. Very, very cold. When was Roxas going to get here? He was tired of waiting already, dammit! He cursed and shivered again as he swore he heard water drip, little white things flitting across the room inconspicuously.

He put his head in his splayed hands, gently massaging his temples. They were obviously sending the wrong guy for this! He couldn't even fight! And who chose this spot for a mission anyway? It seemed like a pretty crappy place to risk your life, if you asked him.

He shifted, running his hands up and down his arms in a vain attempt to gain some warmth. Wasn't he a nobody? Nobodies weren't supposed to feel, right? Then why did he feel so damn cold?! This just further proved that his theory that they did have hearts. Too bad no one believed him…

Zexion believed him though…Hmm….Zexion…. He missed Zexion. The other nobody was always warm, inviting him into his arms exclusively, canceling everyone else out. He missed those wonderful hugs, warm kisses on his brow…

He snapped out of his dream. He was on a mission…what the heck? Those white things were all around him! Like…they knew what he was thinking, mimicking a hug. He shooed them away, forcing them to dissipate. He sighed. If only they could imitate the real Zexion…

"I miss you, baby."

….

"I know."

He jolted, jumping backwards into a pair of legs. He looked up to see what he had been wishing for. The silver haired nobody leaned down, touching their noses, putting the Olympus Stone into his hands.

"Thought you could use some help."

He vanished into a portal after a quick kiss, just as Roxas ran through the passage.


	7. Riku&Sora

Riku/Sora

Late Xmas present

N-17

Here it was, New Years, and Sora had yet to come and see me. Our little adventures were frequent, and yet it had been a week, and he still didn't come. I had seen neither hide nor hair of him, and heck, it isn't like I missed his visit. I had been waiting for him by the dock every night!

I shook my hair dry (coming just out of the shower), dressed, and with a glance at the clock (8:30 PM), I loped out the door into the moonlight. I told myself, 'If he isn't here tonight, I'll stop coming.' Yeah. Sure I would.

I jumped up the stairs in the shack (already across the beach) up to where the papou tree was. I was shocked to see it decorated with the archaic ornaments of the season. I saw the tinsel reflect in the moonlight, lights turning the papous rainbow shades, and walking up to it, I saw a note tucked into the branches. Actually, it was more of a piece of paper hanging on string.

'I love you Riku.'

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, and an 'I'm sorry, family' was whispered in my ear. I kissed him, cupping his head tightly, fingers inching their way up his shirt, then down the back of his pants. No further words were spoken, just the rustling of clothing, our gasps and moans made. He willingly submitted to me, guilt still in his eyes for neglecting me for so long.

As I stretched him, he moaned. As I entered him, I moaned. Our moans combined when I slowly set a pace, my hand moving to fist him in time with my thrusts.

He was so beautiful, and I found myself forgiving him the wait, the way his mouth screamed my name the best present of all.

I kissed those full lips, mingling our tastes together as a felt tension build in my stomach, his upward momentum becoming desperate. He gasped as his back arched, his mouth breaking away from mine. I came a few seconds later, burying my forehead into his chest.

It was a bit before we moved, before he rolled us over.

"Note to self: Riku builds an immense amount of sexual tension over the holidays. Do not repeat mistake."

I only laughed, as the glitter from several of the knocked down ornaments (from our passions) landed on his nose.


End file.
